Nathancito
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Nathan se escapa a ver a su hermano, Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


Nathan Scott observaba a Lucas… él sabía que era su hermano, lo había escuchado muchas veces en las cada vez más frecuentes peleas de sus padres, era el motivo de estar ahí por eso había decidido encarar a ese chico de una vez por todas, había dejado a sus padres peleando como siempre, había claro tomado su balón de baloncesto antes de salir de la casa.

Había cruzado todas las calles recordando cómo le había enseñado, pero cuando llego a la cancha del rio, no hacía nada más que mirar al que era su hermano.

Lucas el hermano rubio miro al de cabello negro, siempre se pregunto si estaban seguros que eran hermanos si eran tan distintos, partiendo por sus cabellos siguiendo por su personalidades, pero con solo una cosa en común bueno dos, su padre y el baloncesto.

Pero volviendo al tema Luc podía ver la mirada de rabia el los ojos de su hermanito, y si bien el se había negado a tener ningún acercamiento con el chico después de todos los desplantes que le había hecho sufrir, no solo Nathan sino sus amigotes, él no podía evitar sentir cariño por su pequeño hermano, sobre todo porque veía que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar, pero no sabía cómo acercarse, así que hizo lo que creyó podía resultar, le tiro el balón y Nathan por instinto lo agarro y comenzó a jugar… y si, jugaron por horas, hasta que anocheció y a Lucas lo fue a buscar Karen, después de cerrar el café.

"buenas noches Nathan" dijo Lucas rompiendo el silencio

Nathan no dijo nada solo siguió jugando, no quería que ese momento se acabara.

"Nathan a qué hora vienen a buscarte" le interrumpió Karen el juego

"No vienen, no saben que estoy aquí, no saben que salí de casa" le dijo a Karen, tomando su balón para seguir jugando.

"Vamos te llevo"  
"no voy a volver" dijo el niñito cruzándose de brazos.

"vamos, no puedes que darte aquí" dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Karen subió a los niños al auto, y partió a casa del hombre que destrozo su vida y a la vez le regalo la alegría más grande de su vida otra de las grandes paradójicas de la vida.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Scott los gritos de los padres se escuchaban hasta fuera en la calle, y Nathan recordó porque había ido a encarar a su hermano, miro a Lucas, y por primera vez le hablo.

"no somos amigos, no somos nada" se bajo del auto dejando a Lucas destrozado y a Karen sin entender nada.

Al entrar a casa, sus padres por primera vez se dieron cuenta que él no había estado en toda la tarde.

Dan tomo a su hijo le dio tres fuertes azotes, y lo abrazo con fuerza.

"no salgas sin permiso"

"lo siento papi" dijo

"mira como lo estas educando" dijo Deb terminando la discusión, no porque le importara mucho que Nathan los escuchara gritar, sino porque se dio cuenta que el auto de Karen estaba dejado el estacionamiento, por lo que supo que su hijo había estado con Lucas y que las discusiones con su marido no terminarían jamás si no hacia las paces con Karen y se hacía cargo de Lucas, todo seguiría igual por lo que no valía la pena ni discutir.

"Nathan ve a la cocina te haré tu leche"

"No quiero leche no quiero estar aquí, me quiero ir con Lucas" él se había dado cuanta de cuanto Karen quería a su hermano… y también sabia como a su padre le cambiaba la mirada cada vez que veía a Lucas… y las fotos escondidas en su escritorio… y que su madre jamás lo miraría como Karen miraba a Lucas.

Dan furioso y descolocado tomo Nathan con brusquedad, le bajo el pantaloncito del buzo justo debajo de su trasero le dio catorce Nalgadas muy fuertes dos por cada año de vida.

"ve a tomar tu leche" se agacho para estar a la altura de los ojos de su hijo "Nathan vuelve a decir algo así y te ira peor"

"peor es estar contigo cuando tu quieres estar con él, no mientas te he visto míralo y las fotos, y tu mamá eres una mala mamá no te quiero" dijo corriendo a encerrarse a su pieza… donde lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

Dan fue a calmarlo y se quedo toda la noche abrazando a su hijo, Deb en cambio se fue a un viaje de negocio… o al menos eso le dijo a Dan, porque de Nathan ni se despidió.

Mientras en otra casa, Lucas dormía en brazos de su madre sin entender porque Nathan era así con él… sin saber que dentro diez años después por fin podrían ser hermanos.


End file.
